Harry Potter the Hybrid
by hellhasarrived
Summary: Voldemort targets the Longbottoms, while Bellatrix is sent to kill Daniel Potter, the younger brother of Harry Potter. But instead turns Lily into a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, while both Neville and Daniel survive the killing curse, one from Voldemort and another from Bellatrix.
1. Prologue

****This will be AU so you are warned before reading this story.******  
><strong>****My first Fiction so please be easy on me :D****

****Pairing-Harry/Fleur/OC(maybe)****

****PROLOGUE****

* * *

><p>Fools, was the first word that came in mind when he thought of the Potters and the Longbottoms. Who was foolish enough to place their trust in a person like Wormtail. The guy no rat reeked of fear. What in the name of merlin possessed them to trust him was out of his mind. With a blink he saw as the Godric's Hollow took shape, telling him that Wormtail had indeed been truthful<p>

Coming in front of the door, he blasted it open. He smirked as he saw Frank Longbottom bolt upwards from the couch he was sleeping. Longbottom was looking around for something, he didn't know what but his guess would be, his wand.

"Alice, take Neville and run!" he said, shouting on top of his lungs. Raising his wand towards Frank Longbottom he send a killing curse his way, which hit him straight into his chest. He saw remorselessly as Frank Longbottom's body fell down, his face blank, eyes vacant. Lord Longbottom was dead, now left were his wife and the child. He walked upstairs, where he knew for sure that the room was of Neville Longbottom. Blasting the door open he came accross Alice and her child.

"Please leave Neville alone, kill me instead" she begged, paying her no heed he swiftly casting the killing curse on her then he moved towards the child who had been fated to kill him. Pointing his wand towards the child laid in the crib he uttered the words that would change the course of lives of thousands of wizards and witches.

"Avada Kedavra" he watched impassively that the curse hit the boy, but then something unexpected happened, the curse reflected back towards him and suddenly pain ripped through his body.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix cackled with glee as she cast the cruiciatus curse on James Potter,the blood traitor. Oh how she loved to torture people, her master knew this of course, that is why he had sent her to kill the Potter's one year old child. Turning her head sideways she saw Barty Crouch Junior doing the same to that mudblood Lily Potter. However she knew she could not kill the mudblood and the blood traitor, she had given severus her oath after all. She was here for their youngest child,who was on a crib in the same room as they were.<p>

She turned to look at the elder brother to see his reaction, and was satisfied that he seemed to be truly and utterly broken. Unlike his younger brother he understood that his parents were being tortured. However even if she could not kill the mudblood she had a gift for her.

"Greyback bite her" she ordered again cackling.

She watched with increasing glee as both the none of the Potters put any resistance to it. Obviously the effects of staying under cruciatus for so long. With a snarl Greyback bit into her neck.

"Enough Greyback!" she shouted lest he kill that mudblood.

"Clara it's your turn now" she said facing the vampire near her.

Now even as mentally disturbed she was, the mad look in the eyes of the vampire near her made her look away from vampire, she was sure that the Clara was even if possible more mad then her.

It was then when the last member of their entourage finally spoke.

"But Bella that would kill her wouldn't it?" Asked Pettigrew stuttering.

"No you idiot, if you had a brain. Then you would know, but then again you don't have a brain do you?" She practically snarled and internally smirked when Pettigrew looked scared enough, he really was fun to prey and remove her frustrations on.

"It's simple Peter, Vampire blood and Werewolf blood together cause a wizard to lose their magic." Barty cut in.

Turning towards the mudblood she laughed maniacally, Clara had already bitten her and she was having spasms that made it look like she was kept under a Cruciatus curse.

"Now enough time has been wasted, let's get the job done the aurors may came at any minute now.", said Crouch Junior already going towards the crib.

"I'll do it Barty! That's my job the Dark Lord trusted me with." catching his wand arm before he could move it towards the baby.

"Fine just do it quickly, the Order members should be arriving by now, and we're leaving. I trust you can at least do that" he said looking out of the window and then portkeying away with the rest of the death-eaters.

In one swift motion she brandished her wand and cast the killing curse when the unexpected happened. She stared in horror as the killing curse she sent was sent back at her. __What did just happen?__was the last thought she had before her life ended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I know a small chapter, but i hope you like it. To clear out all the plot holes, mysteries etc keep reading :)<strong>**

****Reviews are always welcome whether bad or good.******  
><strong>****I hope to provide more explanation regarding what happened in the next chapter. And yes Harry Potter is the elder brother of Danial Potter who along with Neville will both be regarded as "The boys who lived".****


	2. Chapter 1

****Hello everyone, the first chapter has been edited by me again to remove some mistakes, u can re-read it if you all want****

****Again a reminder that this story will be AU.****

****(oh and it will contain time skips)****

****Now on with the chapter! Hope you find it good enough.****

****Enjoy****

****Chapter 1:-****

* * *

><p>(A month later)<p>

James Potter's world was completely and utterly broken. The whole magical community was celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord while he was moping around in the potter manor, he had a good reason too, his wife and his eldest son were going to lose their magic, just thinking about it made him grimace. While he was proud of Lily for casting an ancient enchantment that could even deflect the killing curse, and also helping Alice to cast it, but due to the same enchantment now Harry too was going to lose his magic.

At least that is what he though until his last conversation with Albus. He was proud of Lily as she had found a method to even save someone from the killing curse, but his mind was occupied with some other thoughts throughout the entire month. His mind going back to the conversation he had with Albus two days ago.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"James may I come in?", he heard the voice of Dumbledore through the floo.

"Yes you may Albus", he replied, his voice almost a whisper. He had been in a similar condition the entire month, due to long exposure to cruciatus curse. The same could be said for Lily except whenever she tried to use magic it sent an unimaginable amount of pain through her saw Albus looking just as ragged as he was, maybe in search of the cure.

"James, I've found a way to cure Lily's and Harry' problem", he said carefully.

"Really Albus? Thank God you found it, I was beginning to get worried, just wait for a minute I'll call Lily", James nearly shouted, with a beaming smile on his face. Suddenly the weakness from the cruciatus didn't seem to matter. _He could cure his Lily and his Harry_.

"Wait James, I have indeed found a ritual but it is a dark one James", "It's fine albu-" Before he could even reply he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Listen to me first James, then say your answer", Albus said in a stern voice. "This ritual James, requires a sacrifice of a loved one James", he added solemnly.

"What? What do you mean Albus? Just tell me I am ready to sacrifice anything for Lils and Harry".

"James," sighing he said slowly "It requires the life of a loved one. I am sorry James but I tried to find any other way but I could not"

Shocked, this was the only word that could describe James Potter's condition at the very moment. If he wasn't shocked he might have seen the expression of pity worn by Dumbledore, but in his current state, he would not even be able to see a bludger in front of him.

Slowly but surely he said "And this will cure both Harry and Lils? No more problems with magic?"

"I only wish it could James, but one sacrifice can only cure one of them", pausing he added "I am truly sorry again James for bringing you this news".

"No! There must be another way Dumbledore, surely you must have missed something"

"James", he said in a voice that could be described as almost soothing "What you asked isn't a simple cure to make a Vampire human, nor is it to make a Werewolf human, you have to remove the entire disease from their body James, from their blood, and not only one disease but two. I tried my James"

Flashes of their 'loved ones' came in his mind. Sirius, Daniel, Remus, Frank and Alice. At first James was planning to sacrifice himself, so that Lily and Harry could live a normal life, but now? Two sacrifices? That would be impossible. He could not ask either Sirius or Remus to sacrifice themselves for his wife and his child. Frank and Alice were already dead, so calming himself from his raging mind he said "Then we have to find another way Albus, I just can't ask anyone to sacrifice themselves for my wife or child"

"I know James, but there is another way", he said cautiously as if Dumbledore was almost afraid "You could maybe sacrifice ,Harry, because i don't think even performing the ritual on him may cure him, as his magic is not fully developed. I think he is already dying James, the werewolf and vampire blood could not harm his magic much, so they are harming him instead. I don't think he has much time left James".

"Wh-What? are you out of your fucking mind? Harry's fine, he's just got the same problem as Lily", said James with rage clearly visible on his face.

"What I say is the truth James. I shall take my leave now. I'm giving you two days James, to think over what I said. I'll go along with whatever you say James", placing a supporting hand on James' shoulder.

He went towards the floo and at the very last moment before going turned "Remember James, I'm always there for you". And with that he was just gone. Leaving James as still as a statue in the room with a raging mind at Albus.

* * *

><p>(Flashback end)<p>

Thinking back on the conversation, today, was the last day Dumbledore had given him in case he wanted to do the ritual_.___ Albus was right__, he thought with a tired sigh. Harry's skin had turned quite pale, and he was becoming weaker as by every hour. He had to do the ritual, at least he could save one of them. He had a discussion with Lily about it too, where she outright refused to do the ritual. But what other choice did he have? Lily would see the benefit in the end.

With his mind made up James floo'ed the greatest wizard of the century, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, had just taken away the life of a child and he knew it. The ritual had just been completed, in the forbidden forest from where James led a hysterically crying Lily Potter to the Potter manor. Tears coming to his eyes he wiped them away. <em>No time for any weakness now<em>.

He would never be able to forgive himself for the crime he committed. He was the reason Harry was dead now, granted he was going to die soon but that did not put his conscience at easy. He remember how ecstatic Harry had been to find both his parents alive and recovering from their torture. The boy perhaps thought that they were going to die, but that did not matter now.

Thus with great remorse he that Harry's body had been tied to the Pillar he had raised from the ground. He and the Potter family would bury the body a bit later, after Lily had calmed down. With a sigh he cast some very strong notice-me-not charms in the area and left in search of James and Lily, as young Daniel had been left at home with Sirius and Remus.

****Soooo how was the the chapter everyone?****

****Don't worry people, Harry will not be dead. Soo yeah to know more read more XD.****

****Please do read and review, and as for my mistakes, English is not my first Language, and I don't have a beta.****


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone! I'm back Tada with Chapter 2 of course :D**

**Sooo hows the story so far? Good enough?**

**This chapter will have a large time skip and also this will now be a Harry/Fleur/OC/Daphne fic.**

**Also the first three years for Daniel has been very canon like except in the third year he fought of Peter and then a hundred dementors.**

**Well any ways lets get started**

Chapter 2 :-

* * *

><p>A pair of eyes suddenly opened near Hogwarts in the forbidden forest. These pair of eyes belonged to Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. He groggily remembered, about the blood ritual, something about saving someone. Suddenly his face snapped upwards towards the clearing as he remembered why he was here.<p>

He gave his life force and blood to save his mother! Then was he dead now? Somehow he didn't feel like he was dead. In fact he felt better then ever. Turning his face he saw the castle,_ what was it's name again? Hoggywart? No no maybe Hagward?_ But any ways that just didn't matter now. Where were his parents? His uncle Dumbledore?

He got up to search for his parents, when he realised he was in a forest. _How would he find his parents here?_ He suddenly turned around as he heard some sound coming from behind. It was then that he saw his parents. His mom was crying while his dad was trying to make her happy(He's a 4 year old words like console he couldn't possibly remember).

"Mommy? Why are you crying?", he asked.

It was then when his parents looked up at him. His dad's mouth hung open like he had received some shock, while his mom came running towards him and caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"Harry!", she shouted and started crying on him.

"Harry!", James too shouted and caught him in three way hug.

After almost what seemed like a lifetime his mum and dad finally let him go.

"Mommy, daddy look I'm alive!" He shouted waving his arms around. Unable to say anything they just nodded, holding him again.

"I can't say how much happy I am because you are alive Harry", Harry could recognise that voice anywhere it was of his uncle Albus.

Breaking free of his parents hold he ran towards his uncle Albus, who had to fall on his knees, caught him in a hug. Nobody notice him subtly casting some charms on Harry.

"Come on Harry", he said parting from the hug. "Let's get you home".

Tearfully Harry just nodded his head, he was very happy that he could spend more time with his family, he loved them very much.

"Lets go to the potter manor Lily, James", said Albus. Still tears leaking from her face Lily nodded and with a beaming smile which was followed by James.

"I will apparate Harry to his, Lets go now".

Feeling the familiar sensation of apparition Harry tried his best to stay on his feet. When he saw his

room, he did realise that he managed to stay on his feet, for the first time in side-along apparition let out a whoop of joy.

"Harry today's events must be tiring for you, I think you should go to sleep right now", his uncle advised

"Yeah okay uncle Albus.", giving his uncle once last hug before sleeping. "And thank you uncle, for what you did today".

As he turned around he missed the spark of guilt across his face "Good night Harry", he said and quickly turned and went out of the room.

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

Moving into the hall room of the Potter manor he met with the Potters including Daniel, Sirius and Remus. Giving them all a sharp look he simply said "We need to talk".

Just that statement brought the worst out of Lily as she started panicking over Harry. "Is Harry okay Albus? What happened? Did something happen to him?"

"I can assure you Lily Harry is fine, however due to the ritual something has happened Lily" pausing in between and ignoring the Potters 'what' he said "When Harry did the ritual he had Vampire as well as Werewolf blood in him, now as you know when someone has vampire in his body and he dies, the person becomes a vampire. However Harry had werewolf blood in him too, which is not at all compatible with vampire blood", he said again stopping as if thinking about a puzzle.

"Albus don't make us wait more, please tell us what happened?", asked a weary looking Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, I was getting there", he said "It is my believe that somehow Harry's magic with vampire blood saved his life, you see, I checked Harry before leaving and his blood is showing all the characteristics found in a wizard, werewolf and vampire. It is like all these things have combined together to save him".

"But he's fine right Albus, now we don,t have to worry about him losing his magic right, or him turning into a werewolf? And what about blood Albus, vampires need blood to survive, will he need it too", this time it was Remus who asked it. Albus' eyes twinkled,_ he was always the intelligent one_, he thought chuckling to himself.

"He's fine Remus from what I have checked he showed some signs of magical exhaustion, as for turning into a werewolf I don't really know Remus, only time will tell, the blood part however, I don't think so because when a person turns into a vampire, his heart stops beating, hence they need blood. And last I checked his heart is beating Remus". He watched everyone's reaction, and they all seemed to be content with his theory, when he heard another question-

"Albus I have been wondering, if Lily's blood affected Harry then how was Daniel not affected?", Remus asked again.

Ignoring everyone's 'Remus' he answered "I have been wondering too Remus, while I don't have any concrete answers I do have a theory. It is my belief that when Daniel sent the killing curse back, the blood magic performed by Lily on Daniel was weakened enough so that the connection between him and Lily became weaker than Harry's and Lily's"

Remus and surprisingly even Lily were thinking this over when he said, "Now James, I shall take my leave now, all of you maybe tired now, I strongly suggest you sleep now, no need to risk exhaustion now, right?"

With a sigh escaping his lips he apparated to Hogwarts, leaving the maruaders to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>(12 years into the future)(Starting of Harry's seventh year)<p>

It was 1st September 1994, the day his school begins. A wistful smile escaped his lips as he wondered how much time he could lie down in his bed until his mother came shouting at him. He would miss his family that was for sure, he loved them above anything else in the world.

"Harry! Get up! You have to leave in half an hour", he heard his mother shouting below the stairs, his mom really had a loud voice.

Smirking he shouted back "Five more minutes mom, please". He chuckled to himself when heard his mom shouting 'No, I want you down in 15 minutes'. He loved annoying his mom, despite the scolding he would receive later, it was totally worth it. Moving towards bathroom, he shouted back "I'm sleeping mom, wake me up in five minutes!", and with that he went to take a bath.

Snickering to himself when he heard his mom coming through the door on his room "Harry! You aren't going to be late-", she stopped when she realised he was not in his bed and was in the bathroom. His mother huffed and ordered him to get down in ten minutes. _Snickering to himself, yes totally worth it. _

Taking a bath, he got into his red coloured Durmstrang robes with a fur cloak. Yes, he was a Durmstrang student. His uncle Albus was the one who proposed that he should not go into Hogwarts, if the people there found out that he had creature blood mixed in him, they would most likely expel him, especially that Malfoy family. His parents had protested it a lot until Remus too had said that he should go to Durmstrang, life was not pretty for a werewolf, even a part werewolf in Hogwarts.

He started to descend down the stairs to say his good-byes to his family.

"Dad, mom, Dan I'm ready to go".

Giving her son a suffocating hug, Lily said "Goodbye Harry, take care of yourself and if the headmasters calls me again for some of your pranks . .", she left the threat hanging but honestly it didn't sound much of her threat with her tears.

Moving to hug his dad, his dad whispered to "Keep pranking Harry, try for that bastard Karkaroff this year", with a wink. Grinning from almost ear to ear he met Sirius in a one armed hug, Sirius had been teaching him the finer arts of 'courting' (ahem ahem if you know what I mean) from almost the fourth year. Because of that he had a staggering amount of girls after him in Durmstrang.

"Harry remember what I told you right?", he asked. Of course he remembered it, it was the bloody triwizard tournament. His family had been keeping it a secret from him, to try to surprise him. But well, Sirius was Sirius, he couldn't keep a secret from his godsons even if his life depended on it.

Doing the same for Remus, "Harry, be safe, and practise some physical exercises too". Remus was his teacher for building up his magical reserves as his had been almost reduced to half, after the incident when he was 4. His magical reserves still ware not very large, in front of his brother's they were almost half in comparison. In front of his uncle Albus' his reserves were almost negligible.

Last, but not the least was Dan. Giving him a tight hug he said "Dan, please, try to stay out of trouble this year", emphasising on the word 'please' and 'trouble'.

"Hey!", he shouted indignantly "trouble usually finds me! I don't go looking for it".

"Yeah sure, whatever you say little brother", Harry replied dryly. Enjoying when Dan got angry at the mention of little brother, there was a really funny story to it.

Turning to face all of them he said, "Goodbye everyone see you during Christmas", nobody picked upon his last sarcastic remark except Sirius and Daniel, who shared a wink together.

Taking a deep breath he nodded at all of then and then said"Portus Durmstrang" which activated his portkey which was the Durmstrang letter in his hand.

The feeling of portkeying was definitely not a pleasant one. He was surprisingly very bad at portkey travelling, as nobody did expect it, especially after his success with Apparition.

So it was not a surprise for him when he landed on his butt. He groaned when he heard giggling from his side. "You aren't the picture of grace and elegance Mr Potter, I see", he heard the voice saying, he suddenly turned around when he didn't recognise the voice, and he remembered almost all the voices of people he knew.

It was then he came face to face with a very, very beautiful girl, no woman. Accepting her hand to help him stand, he noticed she could almost qualify as a veela. She had blond hair which she had tied in a ponytail. She had blue coloured eyes, which seemed to dance with mirth.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"Oh, so rude of me, my name is Malfoy, Celine Malfoy".

**Chapter 2 end**

**How was this chapter everyone?**

**I hope you enjoyed it. As for the reviewer who asked me to increase the length of the chapters, I planned to do it already. I was trying for a gradual increase in length (which you will notice if you compare the lengths of all the three chapters.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the fic please say it without any hesitation and I will try my best to incorporate it :)**

**Thanks for the overwhelming response for the fic! Seriously! I didn't expect 30 follows in the first two days!**

**So? who saw that OC coming? Or Harry going in Durmstrang? **

**Please Read and Review**

**Till the next time! **

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of Harry Potter the Hybrid.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and a reminder, this is where the real story begins, the last three chapters were just introduction. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers.**

**Chapter 3:-**

* * *

><p>I see the proffered hand in front of me. Without any thoughts I took the hand and got up. Occlemency was particularly useful now. The girl was a Malfoy, from the family he was warned about. <em>What was she doing here? <em>He had never seen her at Durmstrang.

"You're a new student?" I asked, . She looks decent enough but looks can be deceiving. At this moment I was simply digging for new information. I had a feeling this girl knew it.

"Yes Mr Potter" she said giving me a hell of a smile. Damn this girl felt weird. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard, "Coming Mr Potter?" again giving me one of the mysterious smiles. _Yes it would be better to stay away from the girl. _Nodding my head as an answer, we started to move towards the great hall in silence. No other words were exchanged till we reached the hall.

The girl looked slightly awed by the whole Durmstrang. Understandable, it was a fortress from the outside and was as spectacular inside. The walls were golden in colour, with portraits everywhere.

This was however just a four floor castle. I had to wonder if she had seen Hogwarts which was way magnificent than this, _why_ _was she acting this way_? The heir Malfoy went to Hogwarts, so she must have been a transfer student from there. The question was why? She was obviously a seventh year from her height and the way she carried herself spoke that she was quite mature.

"Harry", I heard someone shout just near the entrance of the great hall breaking me out of my internal musings. Searching for the source of that voice it was then I saw who had called me, my face broke out in a wide smile. I was meeting him after two months after all.

"Viktor, how are my friend? I really feel sorry for your loss to Bulgaria by the way"

He grumbled something incomprehensible about it. I wouldn't need a mirror to know that my eyes would practically be twinkling with mirth now. I had made bets on an Irish win but Viktor catching the snitch and viola! I was considerably richer.

"Yeah sure. I can see how sorry you are."

Realising that it would be impolite to not introduce Celine "Viktor meet Cel-", "Celine Malfoy right Harry?" he asked before I could complete my introduction. I was flabbergasted by this, _how did Viktor know her?_ "She's my cousin, from her mother's side. I believe I had the pleasure of meeting her this summer, didn't I miss Malfoy?"

For someone who knew Viktor for seven years I could recognise the disdain in his voice. I would however bet that the girl could not.

"Yes Mr Krum, it was at the annual ball my father organizes, I am too sorry for your loss, you truly deserved to win the quidditch world cup." she said seriously. _So I was right about her_, she didn't recognise the disdain or perhaps she was just a fool. However, she just didn't strike me like a fool.

She maybe another pureblood pampered princess who would believe that she is playing mini-wizengamot in school. I internally chuckled at the last one.

"We should go in now, or else Karkaroff will be upset." Viktor voice broke me out of my internal musings.

I snorted "Who cares about Karkaroff, that guys an idiot, if you would ask, he would raze the entire school into the ground for you."

Viktor snorted at my remark and just pushed the doors of great hall open. The great hall too was coloured in golden colours and was lit up by thousands of candles floating around, _just like Hogwarts_. However they didn't have an enchanted ceiling instead there were pictures of various dragons embedded into the ceiling. There were round tables arranged each which could host a maximum number of four students. _This place sometimes looked like a restaurant_, honestly. The teachers all had a table to themselves, it was the biggest table so that it could host each and every teacher present there. It was also a bit higher than the tables students had to use.

As I expecting all the blabbering of these fools stopped and almost everyone present were gawking at Viktor like he was an alien among us humans present, including the teachers. I coughed, it sounded forceful, however it did the job. Everyone resumed their blabbering most probably about Viktor.

After sighing, internally of course, I went to grab a table for us. There were enough tables that every two could have one themselves. Very rarely were four people seated on a single table, mostly two people occupied one.

As I and Viktor sat, I was mildly surprised that Celine decided to join us. "What I am new here, and I only know the two of you" she explained at Viktor's questioning gaze. Catching my eyes I gave a slight nod to Viktor. Viktor nodded at her accepting her explanation.

"So Viktor, where is -" my question was cut off in between by a loud shot of 'Viktor'. Turning towards the source of the sound I saw the subject of my question standing near the entrance of the great hall. She was Nina, Viktor's girlfriend for almost three years, she had brown eyes, was average in height maybe 5.6 to 5.7 somewhere, had blonde hair which was kept in a ponytail . My eyes must be showing some of my annoyance at the girl as Celine gave me a questioning look, which I ignored, the girl was one of the blood purists, and to put it rather bluntly, I hate such people.

"Nina", I said with a nod of my head. I had to at least try and get along with her, for Viktor's sake. Completely ignoring my greeting I watched as the blonde haired girl took the remaining seat next to Viktor and Celine, and started doing what she did usually. Started fussing over Krum. The girl was actually shooting distrusting looks to Celine, _She actually thought Celine was here for Viktor_? Scratch that she probably thought all girls in Durmstrang are here for Viktor.

I couldn't keep the smirk of my face when I saw Viktor edging away from her. She had finally gotten into his best friends nerves.

"Is she always like this?" asked Celine. She must be referring to the girls over-protectiveness or her ignorance of everyone else, I do not know.

"Yeah, actually its even worse than this. It's better she's fussing over him."

"How can she be worse than this?"

"Wait for some time and you will see.", I said, knowing that the girl simply couldn't keep her mouth shut over her views. She had been insulting half-bloods and muggleborns since her first day at Durmstrang. And I was not the only half-blood pissed off by her attitude. Even many purebloods were angry at her arrogance.

"Viktor who's the other girl?, I heard the not so subtle question Nina asked Viktor. Apparently Celine heard it too. "My name is Celine Malfoy, who are you?" she asked. Now that I thought of it, the girl had a bit of arrogance in her voice which I must have failed to recognise in the start.

I nearly choked by what I heard next "Pleasure meeting you, I'm Nina Chilikov", she said bringing her hand forward. Nina was polite? That just wasn't possible. Hell, even with the purebloods she was arrogant. Supposedly even other purebloods were filth before her, except Krum of course. _Were the Malfoy's that powerful?_

Looking at Viktor he didn't seem to much surprised by this, however he did know the girl better than I knew her.

At that moment however I could hear the sound of drums beating. The professors had arrived. This was the time now when they would march to their table. Every student had to stand as a greeting. The first years didn't know about that, however they followed our examples and stood.

One by one the professors started going towards their table. First of course was the _courageous_, _honest_ and the _most powerful_ man in Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff. Heh, how would Karkaroff be if he was courageous? I thought to myself. Perhaps the moron would at least be able to run the school better.

Next was the Dark arts teacher. Professor Krastiv Ivanova. I liked that professor. One of the best Durmstrang had to offer. Why didn't he become the headmaster instead of Karkaroff was something beyond my understanding. And well, I could understand how the board of Durmstrang wouldn't make him the headmaster now, simply because he had lost a duel against me 'A halfblood'. To his credit however, he didn't receive personal training from the most powerful wizard since merlin himself.

The other professors entered behind them. For all their boasting about being the best institute Durmstrang only had dark arts instead of defence against the dark arts as a different subject than Hogwarts. Their teachers were mediocre too.

"Welcome!" I heard Karkaroff's gruff voice breaking me out of my internal musings. "To another year at Durmstrang. This year is a special year for Durmstrang. The triwizard tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts. We shall be announcing the students who represent Durmstrang after the feast. It is a once in a life time opportunity to be selected as the triwizard tournament and to showcase your skills in front of the entire world. But heed my warning if anyone who is selected causes a mess in Hogwarts. . " he said pausing for some dramatic effect his gaze lingering on me a little bit more than anyone else. ". . the consequences shall not be very pleasant" finishing with a sneer. "Now let's begin the feast!"

With a clap of his hands food appeared around us on every table.

"Who does he think he's scaring from that warning?" I could practically hear the arrogance in my own voice.

"I believe he was serious Harry when he said that. After all it wouldn't look good on Durmstrang if you pranked the student's from Hogwarts or Beauxbatons." Viktor said rather dryly if I might add.

"Only if I get caught" I smirked. I noticed that many first years and some second years too were asking questions about the triwizard tournament. Karkaroff the idiot didn't even mention anything about the tournament. He must have thought that everyone probably knew about it but still, at least he could explain more about the tournament.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Celine appear way to much interested in our conversation. Why? I would never know.

* * *

><p>The starting of the year feast was just over and Celine Malfoy was troubled. The reason for that would be Krum. She was sure whatever she was going to do in the next few month or even weeks would make Krum her enemy. And the Krums were a powerful enemy to have. Especially now since the rise of Viktor Krum as a quidditch star. Their family was already quite powerful and rich, however now with Viktor Krum as the head, she was sure that they would be even more powerful than her family.<p>

_Harry Potter_. He wasn't how she thought he would be. She had thought that like his brother, even he wouldn't be courteous or even remotely polite with her, however she was wrong. Not only he was courteous, polite but he didn't even spare more than a passing glance at her throughout the entire meal. She had never been so utterly disregarded in her life. She was used to men trying to chat up or get over-friendly with her. But this? No, she definitely wasn't used to this.

"It is time, the students chosen by me and our professors, to represent Durmstrang are- Viktor Krum,Celine Malfoy,Harry Potter-" she saw Harry grinning at Viktor. She gave a slight smirk of her own. Of course Karkaroff had to select her. Her dad had explained him what would be the consequences should anything happen otherwise.

Her dad . .

* * *

><p>. . Would here of this!<p>

Karkaroff would pay. How come he didn't select her and selected Harry 'halfblood' Potter. She was seething in rage. Viktor would be alone there, she was sure now without her present there would be girls all over him. Yes she would have to tell her father about this. On top of that the Malfoy girl was looking at Viktor so intently, no she would teach the Malfoy girl her place. After all Nina Chilikov never backed down.

* * *

><p>I couldn't keep the smile out of my place all night. The look on Nina's place when she wasn't selected was priceless.<p>

"I have to say, I'm disappointed though." loud enough so Nina could hear.

"Oh why so?" Viktor asked. I suspected he knew the answer, still.

"I was hoping for some . . entertainment after the feast." my eyes going towards Nina for a split second, who was walking behind us with Celine. This wasn't the first time I was talking with Krum about this topic, however Nina was another story. It had been a week since the feast and there weren't any outbursts from her. Maybe she was waiting for her daddy's reply?

"My girlfriend is not here for your 'entertainment' Harry" came his reply, although I could sense a fair bit of amusement in his voice. Perhaps he was hoping for a show too?

"Right, she is here to Advance pureblood propaganda? Or her father? Or maybe both. I personally think she's obsessed with her own father" raising my voice for the last part.

"Now listen here you half-" before she could say anything further a Viktor gave her a sharp look.

"Not now Nina. And Harry stop behaving like a kid." Viktor interfered.

"Aww will you call your daddy now?" it was interesting watching her face go through various shades of colours ending at red.

"Harry!" this time it was Viktor who growled. I probably shouldn't anger him more, otherwise I am sure he would hex me.

"So tell me, why are we going to the library now?" everyone caught me trying to change the topic.

"We have to do some research." came his reply. Research?

"What research? I got my all my NEWTs last year."

"Not everyone is like you" he grumbled continuing "I have to get my NEWTs in charms and transfiguration, for that I need to do research. And you are going to help me with it."

"No need to be so aggressive dude, sure I'll lend my expertise to 'you'." emphasising on you. I guess I did aggravate him though, so he does have the right to be angry. However I sure as hell won't help daddy's girl behind.

"You got all your NEWTs last year? How, I mean I've never heard of anyone getting all their NEWTs in the sixth year." asked Celine.

"Well I got my potions, charms, transfiguration, and dark arts in my fifth year and history and runes last year. Unlike Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, Durmstrang allows its students too skip a year or two ahead if skilled enough."

"Then why are you here? I meant you can easily get a job, right?" she was being awfully chatty now, mood swings much?

"Maybe, but I'm here for my apprenticeship."

"Oh, in?" I was intrigued now. The girl was digging for some information, for what I might never know but at least she could show some subtlety. Well, mom did say Malfoys were idiots. I had known Celine for almost a week and she would never talk directly with me over anything except when it came to my brother.

"Runes." besides me out of the corner of my eyes I could see Viktor stiffen. Besides my family only Viktor knew that I was even an apprentice under Albus Dumbledore. He must be thinking about that.

"Isn't Gringotts the best place to learn about Runes? I hear they have the best rune masters." okay, now I was getting tired of the constant barrage of the questions.

"Gringotts has ward masters, not rune masters. You do know that runes isn't all about warding? Right?" I was clearly reaching my snapping point, especially since she was digging for information.

The girl in question blushed a bit at being embarrassed. I strangely found myself thinking that she was cute. It didn't even take me a minute to banish that thought, Malfoys were dangerous, better not be thinking like that about her. Even after a week of knowing Celine I still had trouble grasping that a Malfoy could be decent. It didn't help her chances that she was constantly looking for ways to gleam information from him, information about his brother.

"Yes, I guess I misspoke" she said with no trace of embarrassment, still confident huh? Deciding to turn the barrage of questions on her I asked "So which school were you in before?"

"Beauxbatons, for the last two years. Before that I was home schooled." to be honest I knew about that but I didn't know about the home schooled part. Viktor had already told me that she was in Beauxbatons before. That was curious, Malfoys were very rich. Why was their daughter home schooled? Before I could ask further questions we arrived at the library.

Huge would be a small word to describe the library. It was massive! While it was arranged very systematically subject wise, the information content was huge, I could spend a whole lifetime here and still not read every book. Okay maybe it was a bit exaggerated but still, it was that huge.

Turning towards Viktor I spoke "I'm going to do some research in runes. If you need any help you know where to find me." not waiting for his answer I started walking towards the runes section. I was no a fool, I knew he called me here to help Nina and there was no way I was going to help her in any way.

Clearing my thoughts from my best friend's girlfriend I noticed Celine walking with me.

Raising my eyebrow "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Research Harry, what else?" did she have nothing better to do?

"Wouldn't you like to study with Nina for NEWTs?"

She smirked "You aren't the only student here for apprenticeship Harry"

What the fuck? Was she an -

"Yes I'm an apprentice too, but I have to give my NEWTs this year too, I was advanced enough in Dark arts to gain apprenticeship here." she answered my unasked question. That would be an enormous task. NEWTs as well as apprenticeship. Enormous but not impossible. Especially since she was giving only three NEWTs. I got to thank Viktor for that particular piece of information. Apparently she did take OWLs in her fifth year for runes, herbology and charms and decided to discontinue them. So now she only had Transfiguration, Dark arts and History.

What the hell was wrong with me? I don't find information on girls, nor do I research anyone so thoroughly. Was I a bit obsessed with her? Nope, not obsessed. I was just finding some information on her after all. Yeah that's right I nodded sagely at that. I am definitely not obsessed.

* * *

><p>Daniel Potter didn't freak out when he met Vorldemort in the first year. Neither did he when he faced a Basilisk, nor when he faced a hundred Dementors. However when he read the his brother's recent letter, he did freak out.<em> His brother was friends with Draco Malfoy's sister!<em> What could he possibly write as a reply to that? Harry is a friend of the daughter of one of the darkest family in England.

Still he trusted in Harry, and he did say that he kept the girl at arms length. He wished he could see the reactions if his parents when they would get to know this. And knowing Harry, he would postpone it till the last possible moment to make it some grand prank of his.

"Daniel, the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are going to arrive now. Lets go" came the voice of Hermoine. Oh that's right today was October 1st the day when the foreign students were supposed to arrive. He, Hermoine and Ron were currently in the Gryffindor tower playing chess, at least that was what they were doing until his brother's letter arrived. His letters from Durmstrang always came nearly a week or two late, nobody knew why.

"I swear Hermoine, it looks like you are more excited to see my brother than I am." he replied, eyes shining with mirth.

She simply huffed "It's not that, I heard so many stories from you about him. He is even considered a genius at the level of Grindelwald so anyone with half a brain would be excited to meet him."

"Yeah right, nothing about his charming looks?" a smirk came to his face as Hermoine flushed with embarrassment. That girl's notion about Harry was about to get shattered. Sure his brother was a genius but he never behaved like one. Harry was always way to much lazy, and was a prankster to his core. It was a shame Hermoine never met Harry before, but today would be good enough. It would be funny watching her visions of some super genius Harry crumble.

"It's not like that." she finally replied. When he continued grinned at her she started to leave "We should go it's almost six. They must be coming."

"Yeah, I'm sure Hermoine." oddly Ron was silent throughout the conversation. Maybe it was because of his feud with Harry? Whatever it was Daniel never understood why they both disliked each other. But anyway it wasn't his place to butt in, so he remained silent on the matter. Now is the time to see the guests! Not wondering about lazy prankster of a brother, although he was one of the guests arriving.

* * *

><p><strong>YO! so how is it? Good? bad?<strong>

**BTW thanks for all the follows :D**

**I have been increasing the size of my chapters as my reviewers requested. Starting was at 1k, third was 2k and this chapters almost 4k words, seriously though 7 word pages and still it looks like it ain't enough. Next will be even bigger. (probably 5-6k).**

**However don't expect quick updates. Got my exams coming in three months, so maybe one update in one month? . . . (Or maybe more, or less).**

**Next chapter (Harry meets Fleur) :D**

**Till the next time :)**


End file.
